Céfiro
by Elle Andrew
Summary: Albert está consumido por un calor inusual, una pasión que pronto despierta y es difícil de apagar... -Relato ÚNICAMENTE PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.- Creado para el Festival de Venus, 2013.
1. CEFIRO-ADVERTENCIA-IMPORTANTE LEER-

**ADVERTENCIA- ADVERTENCIA- ADVERTENCIA:**

**IMPORTANTE LEER:**

**RELATO ÚNICAMENTE PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.**

**GRACIAS.**


	2. Céfiro

**_Céfiro… _**

¿Qué era lo último que había pensado, antes de encontrarse de nuevo en ésa situación? No lo recordaba claramente. Junto a él descansaba una copa de whiskey, cuyo licor dejaba ver el suave danzar de las llamas casi consumidas en la chimenea. Estaba por terminar el invierno, se veía en las colinas de Lakewood, el suave llamado de la primavera, con pequeños brotes verdes y pequeños botones en flor en su lucha por descubrir sus pétalos. ¡Ah sí! Lo recordaba ahora con claridad. Candy había estado sentada justo al lado de él, con un vestido satinado que dejaba a plena vista en un escote refinado sus suaves y níveos pechos. Su cabello rizado y ésos ojos verdes que parecían querer hacerlo desfallecer. Era cómo contemplar dentro de dos esteros de color verde, limpio y candoroso a la vez.

Llevaban en sus coqueteos semanas, y él siempre terminaba igual, pasando los cojines en los que Candy había descansando, sobre su rostro, absorbiendo cada parte de su esencia. Y así rígido, turgente, y palpitante. Podía tomar la inocencia de Candy cuándo él quisiera, bueno eso suponía, pero ella era tan virginal y dulce, no sabría si tendría el valor, puesto que no estaba seguro que hubiera Candy contemplado el tremendo estado de excitación cuándo lo dejaba, todas las noches tras las caricias que desperdigaba sobre su cuerpo. Sí caricias dulces e inocentes, ella acariciaba su cabello, se colocaba en su regazo y al pasar de las horas y de la charla compartida, Candy pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por dentro de la camisa, y siempre era igual se perdía en sus caricias y de la misma forma él la acariciaba. Enredando su dedos en un sortilegio dorado que bañaba suavemente su mano cómo una cascada.

¿Empero qué necesitaba para llegar a más?- Valor, y dejar de temer a un rechazo, que suponía sería natural en ella, puesto que era su "Tutor", ella no lo sabía, había dejado de serlo hacía unos cuantos meses atrás, cediendo sus derechos a la Tía Abuela, bajo el más alto de los secretos. No había por qué decirlo a los cuatro vientos, sabría qué tal vez Candy no entendería, aún.

Se arremolinó dentro de ése sillón, acariciando su turgencia, estaba completamente seguro que Candy quedaba en el mismo estado puesto que cada vez bajaba más sus manos al acariciar sus caderas y más y más bajaba las manos para acariciarle el cuello. Él terminaba con la camisa abierta, desfajada y ella siempre con un sonrojo delatador en sus mejillas. Abrió los ventanales y dejó pasar al céfiro frío de la noche; pero algo quemaba muy dentro de él, consumiéndolo, haciéndolo perder la razón, encendiendo sus entrañas, dejándolo al mismo tiempo duro, extremadamente candente. Sólo podía repetir…-Candy... Me matas.-

Ésa noche era en especial tortuosa, puesto que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta y la tía abuela se encontraba algo indispuesta, con un ligero resfriado. Habían pasado en su despacho más tiempo de lo normal, hablándose en susurros, acariciando sus cuerpos, quemándose en cada roce, cada caricia y bajo el latido frenético de sus corazones.

Se dirigió a pasos acelerados a la habitación de Candy, justo tres puertas alejada de la suya, ¡tres puertas! Podían haber sido tres provincias por lo que a él concernía estaba demasiado lejos de él. Sin temores y tal vez animado por el céfiro de la noche, tocó la puerta.

Candy descansaba en un fino y delgado camisón, revolviendo entre las sábanas buscando su hermosa bata de encaje, ahora desaparecida bajo la inesperada visita. Ahí estaban los dos con los ojos chispeando de pasión. Sin más se aproximó y la tomó, la besó cómo si fuera a estallar. Y ambos se derritieron ya por las candentes caricias. Enredaban sus lenguas con desenfreno y la tormenta se desató, por cada gemido de Candy el cielo tronaba. Incluso podía casi gritar, sus sollozos de pasión eran opacados por el fuerte torrencial que se estrellaba contra los ventanales de su castillo de descanso. Ahí sin más, Albert le retiró las bragas, no sin antes haber pasado sus labios por cada parte de su suave piel y recorrer a besos sus partes más íntimas.-¡Albert! ¡Te amo!- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostró.-¡Y yo a ti, pequeña traviesa! Ahora, sé mi mujer y déjame complacerte.- Le suplicó él, bajo el torrente de pasión que hervía su sangre. ¡Hazlo!- Casi gritó ella, consumida por lava que sentía la quemaba íntimamente y por debajo de la piel. Y así lo hizo, protegido por la fuerte tormenta convirtió a su dulce Candy, en mujer. La hizo suya y la amó, penetrándola fuerte, adentrándose con toda su longitud en ella, sin dejar de hacerle el amor. Una, dos y tres veces, ella gritó, gimió de pasión, y casi se sucumbía por completo no podría aguantar más; para su sorpresa Albert se movió dentro del río de lava que los consumía, y en dos movimientos más, la hizo estallar, hasta que sintió que se liberaba y contemplaba las estrellas. Pero Albert quería disfrutar, quería gozarla, sabía que era la primera vez que lo hacían, sin embargo ella estaba tan lista para él, a su perfecta medida y arremetió y embistió, cabalgando entre sus candorosas mieles, gimiendo y al igual que ella gritando de placer. Gritó su nombre y en ése momento una vez Candy estalló hasta llegar a las estrellas, haciendo que un caliente río envolviera a Albert, palpitando tan fuerte dentro de ella que podía sentirlo. Y así, no pudiendo contener el placer que ella le provocaba al apretarlo dentro, recorriéndolo en palpitaciones desde la base hasta la punta, estalló bañándola íntimamente bajo un caliente torrente, moviéndose instintivamente para prolongar el placer de ambos, alcanzando así las estrellas junto con ella.

La cabalgó esa noche dos, tres y una cuarta vez, cada vez dejando aflorar sus más pasionales instintos, gritando su amor, estallando en oleadas de placer. Ésa noche por primera vez el céfiro había resoplado sobre dos cuerpos ardientes de pasión…

** -FIN-**

**(-)**

_**Elle Andrew**_

_**Albert's Angels**_

_**Festival de Venus, Julio-2013.**_

_**Dedicado a mis angelitos:**_

_**Three Swords **_

_**y **_

_**Ertsevl Andrew.**_


End file.
